


Book Commentary: 13 Little Blue Envelopes

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [33]
Category: The Blue Envelope Series - Maureen Johnson
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: 13 Little Blue Envelopes

  * Well, this is an interesting setup to the book with these letters (as well as an interesting intro to Aunt Peg).
  * No, but really, Aunt Peg, “I don’t play by the rules but I’m still giving you rules” is kinda ridiculous.
  * The “today I live in” game sounds fun. I want a cool aunt like Peg. Why don’t I have a cool Aunt Peg?
  * Also, why don’t I have a cool aunt Peg who just randomly sends me on a life-changing international vacation? I seriously need a vacation.
  * I’d probably fail the “only take one bag,” “don’t look like a tourist idiot,” and “don’t take any electronics” rules.
  * Honestly, I can’t say Ginny’s an idiot for picking that backpack in particular because I’d probably take a massive-but-ugly backpack like that, too, given Peg’s rules.
  * I know 4th Noodle’s supposed to be one of those (in this case, fake) generic Chinese restaurants, but I’d still love to go there.
  * Having Alice be an immigrant who supposedly speaks perfect English but chooses not to feels vaguely racist, at least the way it’s written.
  * “…Ginny wondered if she should have told Alice what had happened.” Oh no…
  * So now Ginny’s off to London? Almost?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
